SM014: Getting to Know You!
is the 14th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon. Synopsis The egg everyone at the Pokémon School have been taking extreme care off has finally hatched and it became an Alola Vulpix. Ash and his friends are all really excited about it, and Lillie, who had worked extra hard at watching over it, is deeply moved. Since she is still unable to touch Pokémon, she goes straight from being moved to being deeply depressed. Ash and the others encourage her, telling her the day she'll be able to touch Pokémon will eventually come. However, after school that day, an ominous shadow has its eyes set on Lillie while she's on her way home. Will Lillie overcome the triple threat of her Pokémon contact fear, the ominous shadow, and Team Rocket? Episode Plot Lillie's egg hatched into an Alola Vulpix. Everyone is glad about that, but Lillie finds herself unable to touch Vulpix she nicknamed Snowy. Suddenly, Professor Kukui and Samson Oak arrive, the latter showing his egg is glowing, too. Samson's egg hatches into a red Vulpix. Kukui is surprised, since he did not expect both eggs to hatch at the same time. Everyone is amazed they got to see two Pokémon hatch. Ash sees the red Vulpix is already known to him, while the white one must be the Alolan version. Rotom explains the red one is a Fire-type Pokémon, while the Alola version is an Ice-type Pokémon, then takes pictures of them both. Ash greets the red Vulpix and as he goes to pet the white one, he and Rotom get frozen by Vulpix's attack. Kukui notes that was Powder Snow that froze them, so the red Vulpix breathes Ember, causing Rotom and Ash to get burnt. Mallow claims Ash must've startled the Vulpix by making such a sudden move. The white one turns its head around, while the red Vulpix snuggles with Ash and joins the other Pokémon. Samson's Vulpix starts playing with the other Pokémon and jumps to Lillie's Vulpix, who ignores it. Samson's Vulpix manages to push Lillie's Vulpix down the table, and the latter is greeted by the class's Pokémon that wish to be its friends. Samson notes friendship is a wonderful thing and, since the class has observed the egg, he states he will take care of the red Vulpix, allowing the class to take care of the white one. Sophocles wonders whom will it belong to, as the others see Lillie should take care of it from now on. Ash states Lillie has been taking care of the egg, but she sees she can't even touch Vulpix. Her Vulpix comes to the table; the class shows it also chose her as its trainer. Ash recalls Lillie nicknamed it as Snowy. The class states it is a good nickname and confirm it is best if Snowy was with her. Kukui gives Lillie the Poké Ball, which she throws into the air, but lands on Ash and hits his head. Snowy goes to the Poké Ball and touches it, and after a moment becomes caught in the Ball. Kiawe states Snowy let itself be caught to be Lillie's partner. Lillie is touched, as Kukui states she is now a trainer, too. Lillie sends Snowy out and goes to hug it. Just as she goes to touch Snowy, she stops as Komala rings the bell. Lillie stops, which makes the class disappointed, since she was really close to touching it. Lillie is saddened if she can even become a trainer like her classmates, if she still fears touching Pokémon. Ash states he always wanted to be a friend with his Pokémon. Kukui explains there are different relationships between humans and Pokémon; he asks what kind of a trainer will Lillie be to Snowy, stating she should find the answer for herself. Ash shouts he wants to be a Pokémon Master. Sophocles reminds Kukui wasn't asking him, but Kiawe claims that's just Ash's normal behavior. After school, Kiawe, Sophocles and Lana bid Ash farewell. Ash, Mallow and Lillie stop at the latter's driver. Lillie states she would rather walk home today; the driver bows down and drives off. Lillie explains she wants to walk with Snowy, since she still doesn't know much about it. She wishes to learn more about it, and that Snowy knows more about her, too. Ash and Mallow support this idea. Lillie bids the two farewell and walks away. Just as Ash goes as well, Mallow stops him, since they should follow Lillie. Later, Lillie is walking with Snowy around town, wanting to buy a Malasada so it could try some sweets. Lillie confesses while she loved Pokémon in the past, she cannot touch them nowadays. Still, she admits she cannot stay like this, stating she loves Snowy. The two continue walking and are observed by Mallow and Ash. Ash shows how fine is Lillie doing, recalling Mallow watched over Lillie as the latter took care of the egg. Mallow feels she is nosy, but she only wants Lillie to love Pokémon just as she does. Ash feels like Mallow does, since he and Pikachu have fun every day. Rotom warns they have lost sight of Lillie and Snowy. Team Rocket have exited a restaurant. Jessie is delighted to have eaten a Malasada, thinking it is much better than pancakes. James and Meowth see she still hasn't forgotten about the pancakes. They notice a bag she is carrying, but Jessie claims those are not for them. The trio discusses they need to build the base. Suddenly, James turns around and sees Lillie and Snowy. Jessie and Meowth wonder what's that white thing and are told it is an Alola Vulpix. Jessie states the boss would be thrilled if they got him that Vulpix, and promise to snatch it. Lillie gives some sweets to Snowy, who eats the pink-colored food. Snowy likes it, which makes Lillie note what food she can prepare for Snowy. Ash and Mallow are searching for Lillie and Snowy. Ash sends Rowlet to search, who flies off. As Ash and Mallow go in a direction, Lillie and Snowy exit the restaurant. Lillie wants to show Snowy an area with a good view, but is stopped by Team Rocket. Jessie goes to have Mimikyu battle, but Mimikyu goes away. Meowth states Mimikyu will not fight, unless the opponent is Pikachu. Lillie and Snowy run away, so Team Rocket follows them. Lillie has Snowy use Powder Snow on the ground, freezing it. Team Rocket slips down on the floor, as James reads Alola Vulpix are ice-type Pokémon. Snowy and Lillie try to escape, but Team Rocket continues chasing them. Rowlet found a fruit, which makes Ash disappointed in it. Suddenly, he and Mallow hear a cry and go to it. Lillie and Snowy are cornered, while James sends Mareanie, who jumps at James' head and poisons him. Since Mimikyu has no will to fight, James has Mareanie use Sludge Bomb, which is repelled by Snowy's Powder Snow. Team Rocket states she should give up, as there is nowhere else to run. Lillie fears they will take Snowy. Mareanie fires Sludge Bomb and wounds Snowy, who is blown away. Lillie jumps and holds Snowy and just as they are to fall on the ground, Ash's Rowlet uses Leafage to easen their fall. Lillie is surprised Ash and Mallow are here, and is glad Snowy is okay. Ash is angry that Team Rocket is present, whose Mimikyu has the will to fight. Snowy leaps and uses Powder Snow, freezing Team Rocket solid. Just then, Bewear appears and grabs Team Rocket, then leaps away. Still, Snowy jumps to Lillie, who hugs it. Ash and Mallow are glad Lillie overcame her fear and can touch Snowy, which makes the two happy. Ash points out Lillie and Snowy did fine, and Rowlet gives the former the hat back. At the cave, Jessie gazes at Bewear. She gives it some sweets she bought earlier, as a present for looking after them. Bewear looks at the candy, while Jessie claims this is just only this time. Bewear starts hugging Jessie; Meowth and James think Bewear must be really happy, even if Jessie is running out of air. Mimikyu finds some candy and eats it. The next day, Lillie greets the class, showing she is holding Snowy. Lana and Sophocles are glad she can touch Pokémon. Lillie thanks for the support and places Snowy on the ground to meet Samson's Vulpix and Pikachu. Snowy utters a cry, which makes Pikachu and Samson's Vulpix happy; Ash notes Snowy greeted them. Togedemaru rolls around and bumps into Lillie, who becomes terrified. Mallow notes Lillie is still hesitant around other Pokémon, while Ash states that will change soon as well. Lillie promises to find courage to do it. Snowy leaps into her arms, and Lillie starts hugging Snowy, with Kukui, Samson and the class being happy about the two. As Mallow and Lillie exit the school, the former feels how hot the day is. Lillie doesn't mind, as Snowy keeps her cool. Suddenly, Snowy breathes out ice, freezing Lillie. Mallow is in shock, while Snowy starts snuggling around Lillie's frozen leg. Debuts Pokémon *Samson Oak's Vulpix Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Alolan Vulpix (JP; US) *The Poké Question segment hosted by Lillie asks what name will she give the Alolan Vulpix that hatched in today's episode. The correct answer is the red answer, Shiron. The other answers are the Koron (blue), Maron (green), and Konro (yellow). *This is the first time both a Kanto version and an Alolan version Pokémon are seen at the same time, with both of them being Vulpix. *In the dub from this episode onwards, Mallow's voice is in a much higher pitch. Gallery The other egg hatches into the red Vulpix SM014 2.png Ash and Rotom are hit by the Alola Vulpix SM014 3.png The red Vulpix melts Ash and Rotom's ice SM014 4.png The Vulpix hangs out with the other Pokémon SM014 5.png Lillie throws the Ball at Ash SM014 6.png Vulpix touched the Ball SM014 7.png Lillie still cannot touch Snowy SM014 8.png Mallow pulls Ash, since they have to track Lillie SM014 9.png Snowy eats the sweets SM014 10.png Team Rocket ambushes Lillie and Snowy SM014 11.png Mimikyu has no will to fight anyone that isn't Pikachu SM014 12.png Team Rocket slips on ice SM014 13.png Lillie and Snowy are cornered SM014 14.png Snowy freezes Mareanie's Sludge Bomb SM014 15.png Mareanie attacked Snowy SM014 16.png Lillie goes to protect Snowy SM014 17.png Rowlet saves Lillie and Snowy with Leafage SM014 18.png Team Rocket is frozen SM014 19.png Lillie is glad she overcame her fear SM014 20.png Jessie gives the sweets to Bewear SM014 21.png Bewear hugs Jessie for the sweets SM014 22.png Snowy greets Samson's Vulpix SM014 23.png Lillie is still afraid of the other Pokémon SM014 24.png Lillie hugs Snowy }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun and Moon Episodes Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes focusing on Lillie Category:Episodes written by Akemi Omode Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes animated by Shūhei Yasuda Category:Episodes animated by Maiko Katsuki Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes directed by Ryutaro Suzuki